The Carolina Population Center (CPC) of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) requests renewed funding for its MCHD P3O Center Grant to provide administrative and research support services to 40 funded research projects. The CPC is an Interdisciplinary research center whose mission is to facilitate the population research and training activities of its 47 faculty fellows from 18 different departments at the university. During the current period of funding, the contributions of CPC faculty, trainees, and staff to the population field have been substantial. This conclusion can be reached using a variety of indicators ranging from publications to offices held in scholarly associations. The amount of support requested represents an increase over the level of previous funding due to: I) increases in salaries for CPC personnel, 2) substantial growth in the size of the CPC research portfolio necessitating increases just to provide the same services, and 3) a changing research environment requiring modifications in the types of research services provided by CPC to funded projects. Center funded research services will be organized into five cores: a) An administrative core which manages CPC resources, and provides accounting, word processing, and graphical services; b) A computer core which stays ahead of the ever-changing computing needs of research projects, providing access to a variety of computing platforms, the necessary systems maintenance for our in-house hardware access to numerous software packages, and makes experienced programmers available to funded projects c) An information services core which provides library and editorial services, and is positioning itself to provide researchers electronic information services as they become increasingly available; d) An expanded statistical core capable of providing expertise across the range of statistical procedures used by CPC researchers and making advanced statistical estimation procedures accessible on CPC computing equipment; and e) A new spatial analysis core which will allow projects to take advantage of the geographic analytical breakthroughs which have been occurring over the past decade.